The Life and Times of Oliver and Felicity
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: New Summary: A series of fluffy and sometimes angsty one shots based around everyone's sexually frustrated couple. **Now Complete** 'T' just to be safe. Prompts are greatly appreciated! [ I'm alive! ]
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I decided to give this one shot business a shot. I want people to send me prompts for the stories, and I will do my best to make some kickass one shots. I have no idea how this thing is gonna fair, so if it turns to crap, I will promptly delete it. I have a good idea of how people will think of the story, so yeah...just send me prompts through PM or review. I decided to write one here to give you an idea of what's to come.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Prompt: Oliver wants to buy Felicity some ice cream

-:-

Oliver was walking into the Arrow Cave after a long night of crime fighting. He had a particularly hard time when someone tried to shoot him, but he was able to overpower his aggressor. When he walked in, he noticed Felicity looked especially tired, but he learned the hard way about distracting her from her technological tasks. So instead, he decided to train. He destroyed test dummy after test dummy, releasing a lot of pent up stress. After three hours of training - and Felicity still typing away at her desk, he decided to make her take a break.

When he was all cleaned up and dressed, he walked over to a slouching Felicity and asked, "I was gonna go home, but would you like some ice cream? You have been working really hard lately, and you deserve a break." She slowly turned her chair around, and he was preparing for the worst.

"Sure," She started, but was cutt off by a yawn. "I would some ice cream." As she finished her reply, he slowly opened his eyes after noticing that his head wasn't rolling around on the floor for bothering her.

She picked up her coat, yawned, wiped her eyes, and wrapped her left arm around Oliver's right, and leaned her head against his arm. "Tomorrow, when I'm fully aware of my surroundings, and not tired, I'm probably gonna tell at you." Her threat was not taken seriously, only because of how complacent she sounded when she issued it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied, and they were off to the local grocery store to pick up Felicity's favorite ice cream: mocha chocolate chip.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for All the favorites/follows! If you have a prompt, sent it in. I don't bite, promise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Prompt: The trip in Russia unearths feelings inside Oliver, that he never thought existed.

-:-

"What happens in Russia stays in Russia..."

Her words tuck with him, because he felt extremely guilt for sleeping with Isabel, and being caught by his cute IT girl, sleeping with Isabel. He knew it was a mistake, but it was a mistake that could ruin his friendship with elicity.

After her finding out, he felt like he betrayed her. He didn't know why, they had no emotional attachments to one another, so why did he feel like an ass for sleeping with someone who was on the List? He knew why, but he only didn't find out till after the 'incident'.

For the longest time now, he knew that what he and Felicity had was more than just friendship, and that scared him. It scared him because he wanted to embrace these feelings. But instead, he gave her that bullshit lie about not being with someone close to him because of the life he leads. He held her at arms length, and he regretted it. He almost lost her when Barry Allen was asked to save Olivers life. And he was certain he lost her when she saw Isabel lying in his hotel room bed.

All he wanted to do was just give in to temptation, and not deny himself what would ultimately make him happy. But he couldn't, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her because of his other identity. He longed for the day he would be able to just run up to her and give her his all, but he realized that that day would never come.

The trip home was long and awkward. Their were shared glances between the four of them, and Digg was just wondering what the hell happened. Oliver was left only with his thoughts to occupy him, and he dreaded the fact.

"Felicity. Can we talk?" He pleaded with her after they made it back to the Arrow Cave.

She looked tired, and slightly annoyed by his request, because she knew what it was about, but she indulged him anyway. "What is it?"

"I just want to apologize." These five words carried so much meaning. It wasn't just about the incident in Russia, but also about everything he put her through.

"Oliver you don't need to apolo-" she was cut off, when he decided to speak again.

After spending all this time, hoolding in his feelings, and emotions, he finally decided to just let loose. He couldn't handle it anymore. All he wanted was her, and he knew that if he didn't do something, he would lose her.

"No Felicity, I do. I Not only betrayed you, but I betrayed the entire team, by sleeping with her. I know that no matter what I say will take it back, but I want you to forgive me. I have been..." He drifted off, unaware of how to continue, but quickly became confident and continued his long apology. "I have been having this feelings, but I never wanted to act on them in fear of the repercussions. I was afraid that I would do something to push you away, and I would lose you forever. All I wanted to was make you happy because...because...I love you."

Glad to get that off my chest. He thought, as he finished his long winded apology. The look on her face confused him. He just poured his heart out - something he has never done before - and she is just smiling?

She walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders. She gazed into his deep blue eyes, which showed her all the greif and heartache that he held in, and kissed him. Not a quick peck on the lips but a passionate kiss, that she always dreamt about doing.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: There is a five minute trailer for the Flash show and it looks sooo good. Reviews are golden!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Prompt: Diggle and Roy set Oliver and Felicity together for a date.

* * *

Oliver had many talents, but suppressing his feelings for Felicity was not one of them. In any case, Felicity was just as bad - if not worse - at hiding what she feels for the resident bow toting, green clad vigilante. They always attempted to suppress what they felt, but it always ended with an awkward conversation.

So Digg, taking this into consideration, decided to play matchmaker. "Hey guys, remember that dinner we were gonna go to?" His question was met with a nod from his two teammates. "Well, me and Roy are busy, but it would be best if you went without us."

They looked at each other with confused glances. What was so important that Roy and Digg couldn't go to dinner? They both knew that Digg fully supported their relationship until Oliver hurt her, then, in Digg's words, "I'd have to castrate you, if you so much as think about hurting her." He always seemed to lay it on a little too thick, but the message was clear enough.

In a word; they were both scared. Oliver was scared of hurting Felicity, or someone using her as a means to get to him. He feared that everyday, but it still didn't stop the feeling he got in his stomach whenever she touched his shoulder or hugged him. Felicity, however, was scared FOR Oliver. She was afraid that the day will come where he would sacrifice himself to protect her, or the people of Starling City. She hated how far she knew his selflessness would take him. She was afraid of him being taken away from her, she despised being left alone. She loved the simple touches of her shoulder, or the warm smile he shared with only her, and she'd be damned if someone took those things away.

"What do you mean you and Roy can't make it?" Oliver asked frantically, trying to keep his cool. He snuck a glance at Felicity, and noticed the same distressed look on her face, that he currently had on.

"Thea is taking Roy somewhere, and I have to help Lyla with the baby." Digg was lying, he just planned on hanging out with Roy. Ever since Roy joined, he and Digg formed a brotherly bond, and quickly became friends. "And before you even ask, yes you have to go. I would hate for the reservation to go to waste." Damn, he had them now.

Quickly accepting defeat, Oliver and Felicity left. Digg remained down in the Arrow Cave, plastering a large, smug grin on his face. After the two left, Roy made it downstairs to see if their plan worked. After noticing the gin on his friends face, he knew.

Oliver drove Felicity home so she could change, and he went home to do the same. He told her he would be back around nine to pick her back up. To save he was nervous would be an understatement. He was absolutely terrified. This would be the first time that he and Felicity would be on a date, date. Sure, he ate with Felicity before, but that was only Big Belly Burger, or Chinese takeout for when they had to stay late at the Foundry.

Around eight thirty, Oliver left, looking very dapper in a black Dolce and Gabbana black suit with matching loafers, left for Felicity's. So many thoughts were racing through his head. He didn't know what to say, or how to act. Was this a date? He constantly asked himself.

Felicity, unbeknownst to Oliver, was feeling the exact same way. After she showered and slipped on her simple sleeveless green dress that ended almost to her knees. She accompanied the outfit with a diamong necklace that Oliver bought her for her birthday, and black heels. She mentally asked herself if this was a date, and not to babble incessantly throughout the entire dinner.

As she stepped into his car, he knew without a doubt, that this was natural. She looked absolutely stunning, and he was ecstatic that they were finally going out to dinner.

As he walked into the restaurant, with Felicity having her arm through his, knew that this was the best decision he has ever made; even if it was all Digg.

Digg, with Roy, was revelling in the victory at setting up the two sexually frustrated teammates. "I'll drink to that." Digg stated, as he and Roy mock toasted to their victory.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I can pop these suckers out five at a time!

Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing

* * *

Prompt: Oliver and Felicity argue about music.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity have going strong for the past three weeks. They have their usual arguments over stupid things about when to do laundry or TV ground rules. Other than that, they just have their normal bickering. But nothing sets them off as bad as what music to listen to does.

Oliver and Felicity are very similar (except for intelligence), but one thing that they are completely, vastly different from is their taste in music. Oliver listens to any kind of rock, and on occasion rap. Felicity on the other hand, despises rock and rap, and loves country, pop and dubstep. Whenever they get in the car together, they usually argue about what to listen to. Oliver defends his choice valiantly, but ultimately, he gives in because he doesn't know how to debt her what she wants.

Just yesterday, Oliver and Felicity were meeting with Roy and Thea - who are now engaged - for dinner. They got into his Lamborghini, and immediately got to their routine arguing.

"We always listen to what you want!" Oliver exclaimed after Felicity got upset when he changed the station during her favorite song, Summertime Sadness by Lana del Ray.

"So? I'm the girl, you need to be a gentleman!" She yelled, with just as much force as her chiseled boyfriend.

"How can you like this garbage!" Bad choice of words! He mentally chastised himself.

"Garbage? Lana del Ray is garbage, but Kendrick Lamar is all goody goody?" She was fuming now. Oliver quickly withdrew, because it was his ass later, and he really didn't want to lose his fortune.

"Fine. How about this? Whenever we drive somewhere, you pick the music. When we drive home, I pick. Deal?" He quickly asked, trying to avoid bloodshed.

"I'll agree, buy I'll agree with contempt." Felicity answered, with a small smile on her face. It always astounded the rest of their friends how they can argue about something so trivial. Their answer: Its us. What do you expect?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the favs/follows

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Prompt: Oliver has a question for Felicity.

* * *

He was beyond nervous. He was sure that his nervousness was showing. He looked into the mirror in the bathroom, and let out a long, slow, sigh. He played with the little box in his pocket. He has held it before, and then it felt as light as a feather. But now it seemed to weigh a ton. He knew deep down that if he was going to give this to anybody, it was without a doubt going to be Felicity.

They have been through so much the past five years. They took down Merlyn -or so they thought-, and stopped the first Markov device. After, the took down Count Vertigo, took a trip to Russia, and found out that Slade Wilson was alive. He never really told Felicity about Slade, but from what she did know, she knew he was a monster, and Oliver's friend. They then dealt with Brother Blood, and save the city from Slade's army of supersoldiers, and prevented the city's destruction at the hands of Amanda Waller. The hardest thing to deal with though was his mothers death. He felt that everything that happened was his fault, no matter how much his Girl Wednesday told him otherwise.

He was going to do it. He didn't know how, or what to say after words, but he was going to do it. He just needed to find the perfect time to do so. So, he decided to ask her over dinner. He made reservations at a new restaurant called 'August', and made his way from his office to Felicity's department. After the incident with Slade, he decided to let her head the Applied Sciences-IT Department. She deserved it.

"...no sir, everything is running just fine. Okay. Yup. Alright, goodbye." She then hung up the phone and groaned.

"Hey baby. I wanted to come and tell you-" He was cut off by another phone call.

"Sorry Ollie. I have lunch off in a few hours. Come by then." She said, and picked up the phone. "Hello..."

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and he went back down to take his favorite girl to lunch. They have been through so much. Their bond was forged by the fire of justice, and they knew they were the one for each other. She made him feel nervous, but in a good way. It was a welcome experience, and enjoyed every minute.

"Okay time for lunch." He told her after he kissed her.

She smiled for a second then frowned. "I have some reports to do, so I gotta get a rain check. Sorry." She offered, and although he was upset, he gave her a soft smile and left.

This was just not his day. He didn't know what he did that pissed off the powers that be, that prevented him from spending time with his soon to be fiancée.

* * *

By the time six o'clock rolled around, he knew that whatever Felicity was doing, he would just asked her right their. It wasn't the romantic evening he planned on having, but he knew that if he didn't ask her there, he would never get the chance. Well that was an exaggeration, but he was excited and scared.

He walked down to her office and peered in. She was typing away at her computer, and was completely oblivious to his presence. Or so he thought. "You may be able to sneak up on unsuspecting criminals, but not me."

"Come on. Let's go home, I have a reservation for August, and we are going to make it." He told her, and he started to pick her up.

"You're lucky I just finished my report." She smirked as she shut off her computer. She picked up her purse and grasped at Olivers hand.

* * *

The dinner was quite nice. The atmosphere was too stuffy, and uptight. He was ruich, but he didn't like to feel rich. He wasn't some uptight megalomaniac who only talked business, or what new businesses he acquired.

He knew that during their desert tat he was going to take her for a walk around Sunset Park, and then ask. So after dinner, they left. He drove to the park, and the enjoyed the warm weather, and being with the other. Suddenly they stopped and Oliver moved to face her.

He drew in a large breath and started. "Felicity, these past three years of being together were the best years of my life. For so long, I felt that I didn't deserve happiness, so I held you at arms length. I never wanted to give into temptation, because I was afraid of where that would leave us, and I was scared that I would hurt you. You are everything I ever wanted. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, you're incredibly funny, and I love how you never once judged me. I love the way your ponytail bounces every time you take a step. I love the smirk you get when I do something royally stupid, and most of all, I love the way you love me. What I'm trying to say is: will you marry me?" He then got down on one knee, and produced the ring. It was a platinum band with an emerald in the middle, that was surrounded by smaller diamonds.

She then started to cry, but he didn't know if it was tears a of joy, or sadness. He then started to feel nauseated, but she answered, "Yes."

At that moment he was the happiest man in the world. Sure it was cliché, but it was true. The woman of his dreams just agreed to marry him. It was the beginning of the rest of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: 8000+ hits, thanks guys! Can someone send me a link for a good cover photo? Much appreciated. The person who does gets a cookie!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Prompt: Oliver is sick, and Felicity has to help him.

* * *

"Just kill me please!" He knew he was overreacting, but he really did feel like death warmed over.

She gave a skeptical look as she brought in his chicken noodle soup. "Shut up you big baby, its only a cold." As she sat his soup down on the nightstand, he gave her a pointed look, and she raised her hands in defeat. "Fine. Where is your bow? I'll put you out of your misery."

He groaned as his response. He hated being sick. Plain and simple. It made him weak, and it made him need others for help. Asking for help really wasn't his strong suit, so Felicity had to all but force him to let her help. He would never admit it, but he was glad she did. He normally had a strong immune system, but for some reason, he caught the common cold.

His nose was stuffy, his eyes were puffy, and his throat was swollen. All things that made him want to jump off of the roof of QC. He has stared down psychopaths and terrorists, but he was just a man. He would rather be in the heat of battle, but he was bed bound for the foreseeable future.

Felicity - who hated having to tend to sick people - didn't mind helping him. He was her man, and she hated seeing him like this. He definitely was making the situation out to be more than what it was, but she found it adorable when he sniffled. She also was fond of teasing him for being in this situation.

"You know," She started, and gave him a bite of soup - much to his chagrin -, "I might go for a jog, or leap across some rooftops...maybe try my hand at archery?" She really was trying to tease him ow, because these were all things he did on a nightly basis before he came home to her.

"When I...get better...you lose your...privileges of watching me use the salmon ladder." He threatened in between sniffles, and noticed the way her lips curled into a smile.

"How dare you!" She joked back, he then sneezed, and she gave him a bite of soup. He really hated that.

"I just want to die!" He overdramatically stated, and she stuffed the spoon in his mouth.

"Eat your soup Drama Queen."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I found this prompt on tumblr. I have no idea who submitted it, but if the person who did is reading, thanks a million!

Disclaimer: The usual. I own nothing.

* * *

Oliver catches Felicity wearing the hood and mask.

* * *

He was just walking in from another long night of drinking. Ever since he stopped Slade, he took up alcoholism as a hobby to help him cope with his mother's death, and his sister's disappearance. He was going through the hardest time, but he never once asked to talk about his problems. She remembered when he told her that if she ever needed to talk, he was there.

Walking down into the Arrow Cave, he saw something he never thought he would ever see. To say it wasn't funny would be an understatement, but it was also quite adorable. He stared at her, trying to come up with a reason why she was wearing his 'Arrow' jacket with the hood up, and his domino mask on. She was punching the air, so he assumed she thought she was alone.

He quietly pushed further down, making sure he made no noise. He had no idea the best part had yet to come. She picked up his bow, pulled back the bow strinmg, and in her deepest, most intimidating voice and exclaimed, "You have failed this city!"

Forgetting that he was supposed to be ninja quiet, he started laughing. It wasn't one of nthose laughs he gave when he had his playboy persona up, but an actual, genuine laugh.

Startled, she turned around and gasped. She dropped the bow and his a sheepish smile. She all but threw the jacket off of her, and forgot she had the mask on, because she didn't take it off.

"Sorry about that. Always wondered what it was like to be you was all." She offered as she slumped into her chair, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"No no. It was kinda cute. You're fine. I needed a good laugh, I have been having the worst time. With all that's happening, I just wanted to go back to the island. Its the only place that I could think. It was able to make me forget about everything. Thank you Felicity." He had no idea how powerful his words were. All she wanted to do was help him get through all the crap he has been dealing with, and she actually did.

"You're welcome." If she knew that doing something as silly as wearing his jacket would help him, she would have done it sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Expect long breaks in between updates. I will be dedicating most of my free time to 'The Justice League Initiative'.

Disclaimer: Tis is not mine

* * *

Prompt: Felicity has to attend a funeral (angsty)

* * *

It was the day. She has been dreading this day. The days leading up to the funeral were just brutal. The person she was seeing be put into the ground was veery important to her. He was the best part of her life, and she missed him dearly.

She remembered all the times she would wake up, and he would already have coffee ready for her. She remembered their first Christmas, when he bought her a coffee shop because he couldn't think of anything. She loved the way he moaned her name when she would kiss the pressure point on his neck. And she loved the way he loved her.

She loved him, and she was...angry. She was so mad that he would do something as stupid as get himself killed. In a way, she knew that was taken away from here, then this was how it would be. But that didn't change the fact that he was so selfless, but didn't think of how she would feel.

Shensat there, in her seat, crying. Only a few people attended. Walter, Digg, Lyla, and Felicity attended. More would have, she was sure of it. But as she pondered it, she knew that nobody except the group already here would have showed up. His mother was dead, his fatherwasfather was dead, Thea was...gone.

As the Preacher finished his ritual, she stood up to speak. "Thank you guys for showing up. Its..its really...hard to deal with this, but I think that if he were here, he wouldn't want to see me like this. I loved him so much, and we are the only people that knew the really him." She had to a stop a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes. "We knew how selfless he was. How many sacrifices he had to make, just to ensure the safety of the people. But in all this selflessness, he didn't think where that would leave us. I know he meant well, but what about his friends? Family? The last thing I'm trying to be is snarky, but I just feel that he didn't took our feelings into consideration. What I'm really trying to get at is that I miss him. He was a good husband and an even better father." She stole a glance at the three year old boy sitting in the seat next to his Uncle Digg. "Wherever he is, I know he's looking down at us, and brooding."

She knew that it was going to be difficult, raising their son and going through the mourning process, but she had good friends.

"I love you Ollie."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: 14000+ hits, thank you guys so much! I started writing this when I was writing for my other fic and I wanted to publish it. And I promise I didn't steal the vows from the internet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Prompt: Oliver and Felicity exchange wedding vows.

* * *

This was it. He was looking forward to this day since their first date. He knew on that day, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Through the years, she always put of with his...quirks.

Today, Felicity Meghan Smoak will be Felicity Meghan Queen. For Oliver, it had a certain ring to it, it rolled off the tongue perfectly. She was string in front of I'm at the altar, and his palms were growing sweaty. Give him supervillains any day of the week.

The priest started to decide the ceremony, "We are gathered here today, to witness the union of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by al, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it, a complete and unreserved giving of ones self. It is not to be entered in lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." The priest spoke with a certain charisma.

After finishing his speech, the priest continued, "Felicity Smoak, do you take Oliver Jonas Queen as your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

He then turned to me. "Oliver Queen, do you take Felicity Meghan Smoak as your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Before the exchanging of the rings, would you like to recite your vows?" He masked and we both nodded.

Oliver decided to go first. "Felicity, the romance may fade, but true love endures. I choose to truly love you, with kindness, faithfulness, and respect, through every circumstance that life may bring.

Because you are the treasure of my heart, it will be my joy to support, encourage, comfort, and defend you as we together face the coming days of sorrow and joy, sickness and health, poverty and wealth.

When I have been wronged, I will forgive. When I do wrong, I will confess with contrition. When conflict dims our days, I will exercise the patience of true love and seek the light of wise counsel.

Most of all, I will rejoice and thank the Lord for completing me with the gift of you. And through His infinite grace, I know that no matter what may come, I will remain by your side with enduring devotion and fidelity for as long as He allows us to share this earthly life.

This is my solemn vow to you, because in you, I have found the my one true love, my soul mate." His vow had Felicity starting to cry, and he placed the ring on her finger.

She wiped away her tears, and read her vows. "Oliver, you once told me that you were afraid of growing old. You told me then that to grow old means to be Alon, and it scares you. But Oliver, I want you to grow old. I want to grow old with you. I want to see all the wrinkles form on your face and every single hair turn gray, because to me you would be the most handsome, even when you're all wrinkly and gray. You don't have to be afraid about being alone, because I will always be here with you. Grow old with me, Oliver. I promise to always love you, and support you in whatever you need, and I promise to respect and honor you. All my days left to me, I vow to spend them all loving you." She confessed, and placed the ring on Oliver's finger. She, in all honesty, was surprised she didn't choke up, or start rambling.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Oliver then enveloped his wife in his arms, and kissed her with infinite passion.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt: Oliver wants to buy things for Felicity

Disclaimer: The usual

* * *

"Forget it Queen!" Her voice was loud, and to him, terrifying.

All he wanted to do was spend some money on his girl, but that plan was shot down. It was a particularly easy week. Ever since Oliver defeated Slade, the city has been quiet. Because of this, Oliver had Roy run patrol - Roy was ecstatic -. He was to think of this as an initiation ritual for becoming Red Arrow. So now, Oliver spent every waking moment with his girl.

Oliver was by no means a complacent man. If he saw something he wanted, he would stop at nothing to attain it. Hell, you could read all about it in old news papers detailing his playboy days. But not her. She would say no, and in fear for his safety, he would back down. She had this weird control over his actions, and he was certain she didn't even know about it.

So when his I'll fated attempt at buying her clothes was shot down, he backed away. He wasn't about to sleep on the couch again. That incident was a fairly funny one. It was their six month anniversary, and Oliver had a special night planned. He was going to take her to dinner at a new restaurant that opened up, 'Valhalla'. Afterwords, they would take a walk on the beach, and give her a necklace that he had specially made by a jeweler in Italy. It has a diamond necklace on a platinum chain. Surround the diamonds were emeralds and sapphires. He spent $23,000 on it, and it was money well spent. For him, no amount of money or gifts would properly show her how much he loves her.

So when they finished their walk on the beach and he presented her the necklace, she was at first angry. He told her that it wasn't expensive (lie). She then pretended to let it go. When they got home, and he went to sleep, she got on er computer and traced this purchases. He even forgot to buy with cash. To say she was angry as an understatement.

"You spent almost a quarter of one hundred grand on a necklace!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A statement that had an underlying tone of 'are you stupid!'.

So that night - and several afterwards - he slept on the couch. She always told him that he didn't need to buy her things for her to know he loves her. But that never stopped him.

He was stubborn as a mule. She mused.

And tonight he was trying again. It didn't matter how many times she had to yell or not put out, he never got the message. He would try to ease in small things into her life, hoping she wouldn't notice, but she always did.

"Felicity! Stop being so stubborn!" He was yelling now too. They got into arguments for the stupidest reasons. They would argue about music, movies, shows, which flavor ice cream was the best. Name any trivial matter, and the have argued about it.

"I'm being stubborn! I'm sorry that I don't want to spend an arm and a leg just for clothes of jewelry! That money can be used for greater things like charity. Or cheesecake!"

"Fine! I won't try to buy you anything anymore. Happy?"

"Yes. But you get to sleep on the couch again."

* * *

AN: Almost 18,000 views. I love all you guys. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: Oliver is doing business with a new company, and doesn't know that Felicity knows the CEO. (Thank you for the prompt Spitfire303)

Disclaimer: Ugh. I don't own anything.

* * *

This was a very big day for Oliver, hell this was a big day for all of Queen Consolidated. Today was the day QC was going into business with Artemis Technologies. This was a very important day, because this deal would generate an estimated 63.4 billion dollars. This would singlehandedly be the most important deal of Olivers tenure as CEO of his family's company, and he wasn't going to let them down.

Oliver has been planning for this deal for the past two weeks. He has had Felicity and Digg by his side as he nervously gathered notes, did mock meetings with them, and even held off Arrow business until this was over. That meant he was serious about this. It wasn't everyday that he would hang up the hood for QC, but this was one of those rare times. He didn't want to muck this up, because he just got his company back three months ago, and they really needed this deal.

Oliver paced back in forth of his office at his house. He was worried that he would do something wrong, or just generally piss someone off. He had a tendency to do that. Look at everyone he fought over the past two years. But this wasn't going to be one of those times. He had Felicity there to comfort him, this time.

Felicity walked in, only wearing one of Olivers T-shirts. The shirt was way too big for her, and it went almost to her knees. She was beautiful, no doubt there. She was one of the strongest people he knew, and he called her had the honor of calling her 'my girl'. "Ollie, what are you doing up? Its," she looked at the clock on his desk, "five o clock. Come back to bed."

He walled over to her and picked her up bridal style. She was comparitivley light in his arms, and was able to carry her without strain. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. He had a smell that was just...Oliver. There was no other way to explain it. It was an amazing scent that drove her crazy, and only he had it.

After reaching their master bedroom, Oliver laid her down and covered her up. She hunkered down, and held onto his hand. "Stay."

"I have some stuff to go over. I'll be in in a few. Okay?" He knew as soon as he said it, that she wasn't going to let him go that easily.

She pulled him onto the bed, and stared into his deep blue eyes. "Oliver, please. You've been working yourself into the ground over this. You have to sleep."

"Baby, I will. I just don't want to ruin this chance. I don't want to ruin my mom's and dad's legacy." He was telling the truth. After his mother died at the hands of Slade Wilson, he felt an even bigger weight on his shoulders. He knew that if he survived, he'd have to resume his position as CEO.

"Go to sleep. You'll do just fine, trust me." She finished her side of the debate by leaning in and kissing him. She knew to an extent that she had a certain amount of control over his actions.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

* * *

When Oliver woke up around noon, he was happy that it was a Saturday. That meant he didn't need to be in the office until four, and then the deal of the century starts at five.

He walked downstairs, following the scent of French toast and freshly brewed coffee. He walked in, and saw that Felicity was till in his shirt, and was dancing to some rock song while cooking.

"...love is like bad medicine, and bad medicine is what I need." Her cheeks turned a tint of pink when she saw her CEO boyfriend leaning against the wall by the kitchen entrance. "Oh, hey Ollie, glad you're awake."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as she flipped a piece of the French toast. He planted kisses on her neck, and she closed her eyes in ecstasy. "Thank you."

She had a puzzled look on her face, but he couldn't see. She was still making breakfast. "For what?"

"Getting me too sleep. I can't believe how tired I was." He has been running on five hours of sleep for the past week, so that makes sense.

They ate in relative silence. There want much that needed to be said, other than the occasional 'I love you'. The French toast was phenomenal, and Ollie showed it by eating five pieces. Afterwards, Oliver decided to wash up the dishes, so Felicity could rest.

The way those two are, is quite unbelievable. Ollie grew up as the biggest, most spoiled playboy this side of the U.S. He had at least two girls hanging onto him for hopes of being in the limelight, of to get his cash. He slept with girls left and right, as if his life counted on it, and he drank WAY too much. All that changed when he decided to go on his father's yacht one summer. For Oliver, it was an escape from responsibility, that ewnded up being the catalyst for his evolution into the man he is today. He came home a dark man, with demons that he didn't want to unleash on the people he cared about. He grew softer when he met Felicity.

Man, I love this girl.

She's everything to me.

I need a shower. He mused as the odor waftd into his nose.

He walked upstairs and promptly jumped into the shower. Not five minutes later did Felicity join him. They enjoyed getting dirty when their supposed to be getting clean, but who cares. Certainly not them.

Felicity had a towl wrapped around her body, and Oliver had one wrapped around his waist. Lis - as he likes to call her - rubbed the scars on his chest and abdomen. They made her sad, because she never wanted to picture her Ollie being hurt, but she knew it made him into the man he is today. The loyal, dark, and broody man she loves.

Oliver finished buttoning up his white dress shirt, and put on his new black Louis Vuitton suit, and a black skinny tie. He completed the look with black dress shoes. He was the very definition of yummy, according to Felicity. She thought his body was sculpted by the gods, just for her. "Alright, are you ready?" He asked her after fixing his tie.

She looked absolutely stunning in a black and white polka dot blouse and a black pencil skirt. To top it off she wore a pair of black heels that added three inches onto her height, still failing to meet the height of her boyfriend. She applied some red lipstick, and turned to him. "Yep."

* * *

The drive was short and quiet, the only noise being the music playing in the background. It was Olivers turn to pick what music they listened to, so he put on his workout mix.

_Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel 'em_

This song really gets him pumped when hr works out. It gets the adrenaline pumping, and the blood flowing.

_Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them_

To spare his girl, he turned his music off. She smiled and they turned into the garage of Queen Consolidated. Oliver honestly didn't mind working here anymore, what turned him off when he first became CEO, was that he had to work with that harpy, Isabel. She was the biggest bitc..mean person, he ever worked with before. She always did everything in her power to undermine him, and there was a certain relief when he knew he didn't have to work with her anymore.

They arrives at the top floor and Felicity went to her desk, and he to his office. He wanted this day to be over, because this whole business venture with Artemis was draining him mentally and physically.

The hour dragged on, and every three minutes, Felicity came in with a new stack of papers. If a supervillain wouldn't be the end of him, all this paperwork would. He had a kind of excitement when the CEO and CFO were in the board room. Oliver walked in, and saw some people from Artemis's Applied Sciences, but the strangest thing was seeing Felicity already in the room, hugging the CEO.

"Felicity, don't be too friendly." He joked as he made his psence known.

"Oliver. Meet Joseph Smoak, my father."

* * *

She said her dad left, what is going on? Hr had so many questions in his mind, and diny know what to asks first. He was just standing there like an idiot. "Nice to finally meet the man that makes my daughter happy." Mr. Smoak said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell over them, while offering his hand.

"Its nice to meet the man that left her when she was five." Oliver challenged as he took her dads hand, and applied just enough pressure to make it uncomfortable.

Quickly realizing what was transpiring, Felicity stepped in. "Oliver, its okay. My father reached out a few months ago. We're good now."

Quickly backing down. Both men silently apologized. There were no spoken words, just an agreement between the two. "Felicity told me about all the things you are doing here Mr. Queen-"

Oliver cut him off, "Mr. Queen was my father, call me Oliver."

"Okay. But she told me about your plans for the future of your company and I must say, I'm extremely interested in doing business with you. But if so much as think about double crossing my company, I will put you down." Oliver felt that her father was using 'company' instead of 'Felicity'.

He knew what he meant, and those thoughts never once entered his mind. "Don't worry. Your company is safe with me." He replied, stealing a glance at Felicity.

"Good. Let's get down to business."

* * *

The meeting was...awkward, to say the least. Oliver never pictures this statuesque CEO to be her father. After that painfully intense situation that occurred before the meeting, they did business. It was an incredibly short meeting compared to others he had, only lasting two hours.

When they got home and laid down, Oliver spoke up, "Baby, why didn't you tell me I was doing business with your dad?"

"It never came up honey dearest."

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically and kissed her before drifting to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Over 26000 views, thank you guys so much! This Thursday I start taking finals, so I won't update 'Justice League' until then. This takes place after 'State V. Queen'.

Disclaimer: See all of the previous Disclaimers, I own nothing.

* * *

Prompt: Felicity has been having nightmares.

* * *

It happened again. No matter how hard she tries to block it out, the images just keep popping back up. Since it started, she hasn't had a peaceful night's sleep. Whenever she closes her eyes, she see's Oliver on the verge of a breakdown, and it scares her. She never wants to see him like that, not over her.

Oliver does his hardest to comfort her when she jolts awake in a cold sweat, tears forming in her eyes. It makes him want to comfort her even more, because he feels deep down that its his fault.

Never should've gotten in her car. Could've made it back to the Foundry in time.

The guilt eats at him, because he was the one who dragged her into this. This life, the things they do, the things that happen to them, is on his shoulders. But he doesn't vocalize his worries in front of her, because he knows that she will tell him he's stupid for thinking so, that she knewnwyat she was getting into, so he needn't worry.

"Ne volnuytes' dovol'no ptitsu, ya budu zashchishchat' tebya."(1) He whispered into her ear when he pulled her closer to him. He rubbed small circles into her creamy skin.

She smiled and enjoyed their closeness; it was one of those lucky nights where he didn't have to go on patrol. Instead, he just stayed here and comforted his girl, the girl that he loves.

* * *

"Aren't you the pretty little IT girl." His voice was that of a snake, and she badly wanted to hurt him, but she was held to where she couldnt move.

Out of nowhere, an arrow hissed passed her and lodged itself into the wall behind her. "Step away from Ms. Smoak! Now!" Oliver had the voice distorter on, so he can hide his identity.

"No now now Mr. Queen, don't insult my intelligence by using that voice changer; you're not fooling anyone. Now put the bow down, and I won't hurt your gorgeous Assistant." The Count had a vicious smile on his face, and Oliver knew that he wasn't going to hold up his end of the bargaun., but he wasn't in the position to negotiate. So he put his bow down. "Good boy."

Oliver was terrified. His girl, the one he has yet to reveal his feelings too, is being held captive, and he had to play by his rules. Oliver was scared for her safety, and he just wanted to pull her into his embace, because she looked so sad and distraught. He was surprised when she saw the tears drift down her face; she rarely cried, and when she did, it was only under extreme distress. in

As soon as he set the bow down, Vertigo pulled out a double syringe, and pulled it up to Felicity's neck. But before he could plunge the needle into her neck, an arrow connected with his shoulder, and Felicity fell. As she landed, Oliver shot three more arrows, all burying into the Count's chest. His lifeliss body fell out of the CEO office window, down into traffic below.

Felicity had tears in her eyes; she was about to die, but she didn't. These were a mixture of tears of joy at not dying, and tears of sadness for almost being killed. Before she knew it, Oliver was on his knees, and lifted her chin up. "I...I...I'm so sorry!"

How could she be sorry, she shouldn't be apologizing for anything. "For what?" He asked, confusion evident on his face.

"For being the reason you had to kill. I put you in that position to make that choice." She was using Oliver's jacket as a big tissue, because there were tears covering it, but he didn't mind.

He gave her a small smile; the one reserved for his true family, not the one he uses when he is in playboy mode. "He had you, and he was going to hurt you. There was no choice to make."

* * *

That was the nightmare that has plagued her. It keeps replaying itself evrytime her eyes close, like some sadistic movie. She just wanted to bury her face into Olivers chest and hear him tell her that everything would be alright.

"Another nightmare?" He asked softly while rubbing her arm. She gave a small nod and snuggled in closer to her soon to be husband. "Felicity, everything will be just fine. I'm here and I won't ever let anything happen to you, I promise."

She knew deep down, that he could never live up to the promise. There are just too many variables that he couldn't know about, or take into account. But she accepted the warmth and his undying devotion to her and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

AN: I love all of you! Don't forget to review, they taste like cookies!

Translation:

(1):"Ne volnuytes' dovol'no ptitsu, ya budu zashchishchat' tebya." It means, "Don't worry pretty bird, I'll protect you."


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt: Felicity has news for Oliver, but doesn't know how to tell him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm a seventeen year old who has no medical experience, so forgive me if I most likely get something wrong.

* * *

"Congratulations Mrs. Queen."

What the hell? Oh God! How am I gonna tell Oliver? These were all sorts of the many questions that ran through her mind when the doctor confirmed her suspicions. It all started a week ago when she wasn't feeling well.

She woke up like every other day, but for some reason, she felt nauseated and sick to her stomach. She didn't eat or drink anything the night before that could make her sick, so she was stuck on stupid. Oliver was already downstairs mankind breakfast, and the scent of food made the contents of her stomach rise. Not able to take it any longer, she excused herself and all but sprinted o the bathroom. She puked for twenty minutes.

Nausea.

Morning sickness.

Oh God. I'm pregnant.

This can't be right though. She and Oliver have been married for five years, and after having going at it like rabbits during mating season, it never happened. They even trued to have a baby, but was never able to.

Ill just go to the doctor.

And so she did. She told Oliver that it was food poisoning and that she and Laurel - who became close friends - went to the doctor's.

"When are you going to tell him?" Laurel asked as they stepped into the doctors office. Ever since she joined Team Arrow all those years ago, and taking the mantle of the Canary, she and Felicity became close friends. Through everything, Laurel was always there.

"Soon. But I don't know how. I know we tried to have a kid before but _wanting_ a baby and _having_ a baby, are two different things. Maybe he'll react differently now that it will become a reality." She always feared that Oliver would run off if she became pregnant.

Of course he wouldn't. I'm just being irrational.

"Hey. Don't ever think that way! Oliver will always be there for you. He would never leave you or the baby unless he wants me, Digg, Roy, Barry, and Lyla to kick his ass!" Laurel joked as she gave her friend a genuine smile, hoping that it would assuage her fears.

After a long wait for the doctor to finish his first appointment, the two friends were finally allowed back into the office. The process was easy, she had to pee in a cup, and they'd test the hormones. Felicity seemed a tab embarrassed by having to pee in a cup.

After a ten minute wait, the doctor shuffled back in with a paper on his clipboard. "Congratulations Mrs. Queen, you're going to be a mother!" The doctor seemed genuinely excited, because he was with her and Oliver during their trys to conceive a child.

* * *

Okay Smoak- I mean Queen. You can do this. You're strong, and he won't abandon you.

This was her mantra for the past two weeks since her doctor visit. She was surprised at how easy it was for her to cover it up. It really didn't help anything when Laurel would hound her about when she'd spill to her husband.

Finally working up the nerve to tell her husband of five years that she was pregnant, Felicity hoped into a cab and headed for Queen Consolidated.

You got this girl.

She was able to walk right on through for her status as head of the Applied Sciences/IT Department, and being the wife of the CEO. Felicity went to the executive elevator that went straight to the top floor, and thought about how to break it to him. Before she could come up with something, the doors opened and she was there.

She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Oliver said, not looking from his stack of paperwork. "Oh hey honey." He was happy to see his wife, because he wanted to jump out the window to escape the paper.

She smiled sheepishly and didn't reply for a few moments. "Oliver I have something to tell you!" She seemed over eager and he noticed.

"Please take a seat, the stress won't be good for the baby."

"No I have to...wait, you know?" She was incredulous.

"Yeah, for about three weeks. I saw all the pregnancy test in the trash bin. And it also helped that Doctor Thompson called and told me." He smiled warmly and pulled her into his embrace.

He smells so good.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. She felt complete. She had a loving husband, and soon, a child with his looks and her genius. This was going to be a child that will take over the world.

"Why did you wait?" He asked after breaking their comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" She didn't give a coherent answer, but he continued.

"Why'd you wait to tell me?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" He was truly wondering what had her keep this secret, but he knew that Laurel knew. Felicity tells Laurel more than she tells him!

"You leaving."

"Ouch. Felicity one, ego zero. I would never leave you or the baby." He moved his head slightly down to be at eye level with his wife and continued, "I love you too much to leave you. This is gonna be rough, but we have the best family. Get it through that thick skull Felicity, I will never ever leave you."

"Way to be sappy Queen."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: 35K views! I love all of you in a platonic way of course! I really want to thank the wonderful BeautyIsStrange for the prompt, she is pretty badass. This is less Olicity, and more Oliver and Thea family stuffz. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothin

* * *

Prompt: Oliver and Felicity attend Thea and Roy's wedding

* * *

He wasn't too thrilled. Oliver certainly wasn't ready to see his baby sister off to another man. Sure, Oliver pretty much trusted the guy with his life now, but she is still a little crying kid who skinned her knee trying to climb a tree, or an upset teenager who had her heartbroken by some asshole she goes to school with. She is still his baby sister.

The whole process for them to get married took years. During Slade's attack on Starling City, Thea left with her father. During the five years it took them to find her, she was brainwashed and reprogrammed into being the perfect weapon. It took a lot of effort to find her, and bring her to the light.

It was a grueling process. She had periods of anger, periods of sadness, and just periods of feeling like she doesn't know or belong anywhere. She was so messed up by her father, just so his legacy could continue.

Those days are in the past, and today is supposed to be happy. Felicity was wearing a strapless green gown and sat teary eyed during the ceremony. "This is so beautiful." She whispered as she wiped a tear away.

Just then, the orchestra started playing, and Oliver walked Thea down the isle. Everyone who attended - which was like thirty people - all cheered, and the nwoman tried not to cry.

"Don't cry Queen. You're strong." Felicity whispered to herself as she noticed how beautiful Thea was.

Thea walked to the area underneath the bigtree in the garden of the Queen Mansion, and was in awe of Roy. He was strong, loyal, and she loved him. Sure he lied to her in the past, but after living through five years of what she now considers hell, she understands now that he was only trying to protect her.

The priest started the ceremony by giving the speech about the bond between a man and a woman. "Do you, Thea Queen, take Roy Jackson Harper as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Two small words. One big meaning. "I do."

The priest turned to a slightly nervous, but entirely excited Roy. He has matured so much in the past seven years. He has grown up and took charge of his life, he was no longer the reckless street fighter who went in half cocked. He now co owns and helps run Verdant, all while preforminghis duties as Red Arrow. "Do you, Roy Harper, take Thea Dearden Queen as your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do."

The short man of about sixty had a smile that went ear to ear. "Before you exchange the rings, would you like to recite your vows." They both nodded in response.

"Thea. Only God knows how much I love you. We have been through so much and we stood the test of time. I spent five sleepless years looking for you, and didn't stop until I did. I was so scared that I was going to lose the only light in my life. Before you, my life was bleak, and was filled with petty crime. But then I met you. You saw the best in me, and did everything you could to bring out what you saw I could be. After eight years of being with you, I have never once regretted taking your purse all those years ago, because if I didn't, I wouldn't be where I am today." Roy finished his passionate speech and placed the ring on Thea's ring finger.

Thea wiped away tears that flowed down her cheeks. "Oh Roy. My life has been so empty before I met you. I was just your average snobby teenager who thought the world revolved around me. But when I met you, I felt that I didn't need to pretend around you like I did for everyone else. You know for a while, I was jealous of Oliver. He was the only man in my life that I truly loved, and I had to see him away to the beautiful woman he calls wife. But now, I'm happy to know that I found my other half, like he did. Those five years I was gone were the worst years of my life. I never knew what the next day would bring, but what got me through it was the image of running back into your arms one day. I love you Roy Harper." She wiped away another renegade tear, and placed the ring on hold ring finger.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. Yu Matt now kiss the bride!"

That's what they did. Roy grabbed her and kissed her with timeless passion. The kiss was the binding factor in their life that intertwines their lives together.

* * *

Honestly, Oliver was going to cry. The last time he truly cried was when Tommy died. He was never one to show feelings, but a mix of sadness and happiness surged through him. He couldn't help but to be sad knowing that his 'Speedy' was grown up. But on the other hand, it made him happy to see how much she has grown.

The ceremony was done, and now it was time for the reception. This is usually the time were Oliver and Tommy would pick up depressed bridesmaids, but he was here with his beautiful wife. "I saw. Don't think I didn't, I did." Felicity whispered into his ear on the way into the mansion.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked feigning knowledge of what she was talking about.

Felicity smirked at her husbands stubbornness, and replied, "Don't insult my intelligence Queen, I saw you cry."

Before he could retort, he was whisked away by his all grown up sister. "Congratulations Speedy! I'm so happy for you." He said as he and his sister moved to the beat of the song.

She smiled into his chest. She hated being called that, but she wasn't going to ruin the moment. As a kid, she always dreamed of her dad walking her down the isle, watching daddy's girl be whisked away by her Prince Charming, then having the Father-Daughter dance after the wedding. But this was just as good, if not better. She was so happy that her big bro was here. "I'll still be your Lil sis. I love you."

* * *

AN: So many feels...


	15. Chapter 15

AN: So, I was going to release this after hitting 40K views, but it stopped at 39,397 so I decided to upload it anyway.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Arrow, but sadly I don't

* * *

Prompt: Oliver gets injured, and Felicity is scared

* * *

Digg rushed in carrying an unconscious Oliver. The moment she laid her eyes on him, her mind was flooded with thoughts she never wanted to imagine. He just lay on the operating table with six bullet wounds and several cuts and burns on his chest and stomach.

Crying at the man she loved, but never admitted her feelings to, she let out, "We..we need to get him to a doctor. I know that you have experience with stuff like this, but he needs proper medical attention!"

Digg always knew how she felt. It wasn't that hard to pick up in, but apparently Oliver couldn't. Whenever she had to talk, Digg was always there for her, like a brother. "I know you're scared, but we can't risk his identity coming to light." He was hoping she understood.

This just made her upset. "Forget his identity! He is going to die if we don't take him to the hospital!"

Knowing that he lost this argument, he relented. "Fine, we'll go to the hospital."

* * *

The ride was long and painful. She just kept thinking back to the mission that he was on...

Three weeks ago, they caught wind on a cell of criminals that wanted to smuggle in weapons and drugs into the city. They were organized and dangerous, but Oliver wanted to continue on anyway.

It was four days ago when Oliver went after them and disappeared. He was on his way to a compound that the used as their base. He entered through a hole in the gate on the west side, and snuck in. Before he could even do anything, he was shot in the chest, and collapsed.

He awoke several ours later, tied to a chair. He was surrounded by several men wearing tactical gear, while some wore expensive suits.

He never once spoke, unless he told them to go to hell, and was tortured. While he was unconscious, it triggered thoughts of the times he was tortured back on Lian Yu.

It wasn't until Digg found his body in the alley by Verdant, did he bring him down...

* * *

They didn't know that Oliver basically brought himself to Verdant, when Digg found him, they just assumed that since they figured out who he was, they drooped him off there.

The doctor operated on him for several hours, with a team of surgeons who promised to keep his identity secret. He saved them all at least once in the past six Yeats he has been protecting Starling City.

Felicity never once left his side after the surgery. He has been asleep for the past two days in a room under the name!e of someone else. She cried for him, begged for him to wake up.

"Oliver, please wake up. I need you." The air of desperation was present in her voice, and she frankly didn't care. The man she was madly in love with was hurt and possibly dying.

He stirred. It was the first time he has moved in the two days he was asleep. Her heart stopped aching when he muttered her name. Digg basically ran into the room when he heard Olivers voice. He was happy, but knew that Felicity was eecstatic.

"Digg, he moved, and said my name!" She tried to hide her excitement, but her voice failed her miserably.

Just then, Oliver inched his hand over, and grabbed hers. "Don't leave. I need you."

She smiled, and tears rolled down her cheeks. For the last forty eight hours, she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown because she was worried that she would never be able to express her feelings for him. She wouldn't be able to live with herself, if he died never knowing how she felt about him.

"I will never leave you."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Wanna give a big thanks to 43000 views, and 78 follows. I really do appreciate everything guys, you're the best. Free cookies to everyone! Reviews are golden.

Disclaimer: Read every disclaimer before.

* * *

Prompt: Oliver and Felicity go on vacation.

* * *

The plane ride was starting to get to her. After the incident with Oliver going back to the island and having to jump out, she detested planes. Never again she said. But last month when Oliver proposed the idea of a vacation, she couldnt say no to him.

Felicity prided herself on being a strong willed woman, but after working with and dating Oliver, her will disappeared. Whenever he asked for something or her help, she always said yes. However, she did vocalize her anger at some of the things he had her do, but she did them anyway.

She hasn't noticed his hand waving in her face until he spoke. "Earth to Felicity. You there?"

She sent him a pointed look, but still managed a smile. "I'm still angry."

"Can't you ever learn to relax some? It's so beautiful in Venice this time of year. Please just enjoy it. For me?"

Those last two words were the nail in the coffin, the words that completely decimated her will. Deep down she knew that she needed a break, but she never wanted to admit defeat. She decided to just enjoy it as much as possible because she honestly did need this.

The last time she took a vacation was after Barry's accident, and the stress of dealing with Slade and being kidnapped twice, was starting to weigh her down.

"Fine."

* * *

AN: Sorry about the late update, I hope you guys forgive me.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: 47K views. Thank you all.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Prompt: Olicity New Years

* * *

From the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It was the way she spoke, the way she never faltered around him, and how she never judged him. It was that day that he decided to ask for her hand in marriage.

They finally decided to settle the wedding date to January 1, so that the kiss that binds them together in matrimony would be their New Years kiss. Although he would never admit it, his was his idea.

"Oliver, you better not be late again." A very upset Felicity muttered as she took a look at her clock.

It was always a ritual that they would do something once a month to break the monotony of the hero business. With Oliver joining the Justice League, they never had much time to themselves.

She was starting to fume when Oliver still hasn't shown up by 11:59 for their anniversary kiss.

Ten.

Felicity ran to the apartment balcony when she heard a noise and found beaten and bloody Oliver.

Nine.

She was in tears now. "Oh god Oliver please be okay!"

Eight.

Oliver offered her a small smile and replied, "I will always love you Felicity. Always. Never forget that."

Seven.

She held him in her arms, screaming to the heavens for help. No one answered her screams.

Six.

"Please don't cry. Not for me."

Five.

The blood was now flowing freely and so were her tears. "Please don't leave me. Please!"

Four.

"Felicity. I want you to know that not a day has gone by that I loved you any less. You were always the best of me."

Three.

"There is something I have been needing to tell you: I'm pregnant Oliver. Three weeks now."

Two.

"I love you."

One.

Blood spurted from his mouth as he coughed violently. "I love you too. Happy New Years." He closed his eyes, and never woke up.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I'm gonna take a break after this until my birthday which is one the 17th. I want to thank everyone for 80 follows and a staggering 50,000+ views! It just makes me happy. Don't forget to review and send in prompts.

Disclaimer: Read EVERY previous disclaimer -_-

* * *

Oliver has diaper duty.

* * *

"How do I do this?" Oliver asked himself as he gave a puzzled look to the object of his confusion.

Oliver could dismantle a gun while blindfolded in a matter of seconds; but when it came to changing his sons diapers, he was clueless. Usually whenever he would have to change Gabriel's diapers, he would hand it off to Felicity, but she's gone right now fixing something at the Foundry.

Deciding to take it one step at a time, Oliver unfastened the straps of the dirty diaper. "Dear God! What did mommy feed you?" He asked the two month old baby who couldn't stop laughing.

Oliver then took out a few baby wipes and started to clean his son up. After the diaper area was all good and clean, he put the dirty diaper in a bag and tied it up and sprayed it with Lysol.

He held the small diaper in his hand, trying to come up with a plan. Oliver then lifted up Gabe's legs, and laid the diaper down. "Easy enough." He muttered to himself.

Oliver then gently laid his sons legs down, and pulled up the front of the diaper. His son had other plans because as his father raised up the front of the diaper, Gabe decided to pee right on daddy's new Armani shirt.

He let out a small curse and finished pulling the straps over, and finally conquering this seemingly impossible challenge.

Felicity then walked in and shook her head at the sight before her. "Wow good job Oliver. You managed to get the diaper on, but next time, don't put it on backwards.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: So I had previously categorized this as finished, but I figured that I'd put every Olicity one shot into this story. First things first ( I'm the realest ), HOLY CRAP ITS SO NICE TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN! I've missed everyone, but I lost my faith/inspiration when it came to writing, but I decided come back with a bang!

Disclaimer: [ See chapter 1 ]

* * *

The words he'd never get to say was the thing killing him the most inside. He blamed himself although there was nothing he could have done to change the outcome. She chose to be a part of his life, even after copious amounts of arguing over the subject, but it hurt worse because they didn't leave on the best of terms.

* * *

It all started when Oliver had returned from Nanda Parbat with Malcolm. They had resumed as if nothing happened even though the growing rift between everyone became apparent. Laurel wanted nothing to do with the whole thing, so she left and went off on her own. Diggle accepted Oliver's choice although he didn't agree, and Felicity stayed because although she despised the idea of working with Malcolm, she respected Oliver's choice.

Soon after, the group started drifting apart. The arguments between them all drove them all apart and the one that would shatter Oliver's and Felicity's heart would be their very last conversation.

"Oliver!" Felicity's sobs could be heard as Oliver closed his mouth and allowed her to speak. The situation might've been tense, but he still loved her, so he didn't interrupt her. "I know you feel like you're cornered and that Malcolm is your only choice, but please believe me when I tell you that it's not."

Oliver released a sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Well," he started as he turned to face the woman he loved "what do you want me to do? Maybe I should call Ray since you guys have been sleeping together!" as the words left his mouth, he knew it was a mistake. Oliver knew that it had nothing to do with the argument at hand, but it was eating away at him. He shouldn't hate it for happening because she is free to do what she wants, but he wanted to be that person.

The blonde's mouth dropped and she marched over to him and raised her voice. "What the hell does that have to do with anything? And frankly, it's none of your business!" She was fuming and took a few deep breaths before a beeping at the computer went off and a police report came on.

"Men dressed in black hooded armor have flooded into the city just a few moments ago, and the death toll is rising steadily…"

Oliver turned off the computer and got changed into his Arrow gear and stormed off.

Felicity turned and called out to the man. She didn't know just how much it hurt him that she had been seeing Ray, although it was her right to. All she wanted was for them to be able to be in the same room together without screaming at each other.

* * *

The Emerald Archer heard a distress signal from The Foundry and jumped onto his bike, speeding through the streets that ran red with the blood of innocent people. He was completely unprepared for what he'd come back to. Oliver half expected that some League members were outside and she was afraid they'd be able to break in, but he was half right.

A single trail of blood had led from the bar down into the basement where Oliver had seen the most horrifying scene he ever had to witness. Felicity was lying on the floor, practically covered in blood as she was cut from her chest to her stomach in 'X' pattern. Her pale skin was cool to the touch, and Oliver couldn't even try to keep himself from crying. Oliver held her frail, broken body in his arms as he placed his forehead to hers and sobbed onto her body.

"P-please don't... Oh god Felicity, please don't leave me. I need you…" He gently shook her limp and lifeless body, hoping that some miracle could bring the one woman he had ever truly loved, back.

Diggle arrived soon after with an ARGUS team and he covered his mouth in shock at the sight of his best friend, his brother, holding the bloodied body of the woman he considered his baby sister. He glanced around the room and got Oliver's attention when he found something.

'Every crime has its punishment' was written in blood on the wall.

Oliver regretted many things in his long and tortured life, but not telling her sooner how he felt, or not at least reconciling with her, were his greatest regrets.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed! I feel like it wasn't that good :/


End file.
